Montón de tierra
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: "Perdóname por no ser el hermano que te merecías" Kanon visita la tumba de su gemelo. Aunque lo que encuentra es solamente un montón de tierra. Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, pero ¿para ser perdonado? ¿cómo puede perdonarte una persona que ya no existe? NO YAOI


Personajes de Masami Kurumada.

Un montón de tierra

" _Los muertos reciben más flores que los vivos porque el remordimiento es más fuerte que la gratitud_ " -Ana Frank

Hay mucho silencio, más del que me gustaría que hubiese.

El único sonido que mis oídos perciben, aparte del eco de mis pisadas sobre los pequeños charcos de agua, son las tímidas gotas de lluvia que caen en esta noche oscura, sin estrellas, sin luna, sin _nada_. Las nubes grises, amenazantes, y mi tristeza me acompañan en mi camino.

Me vuelvo a preguntar por enésima vez ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Porque diablos estoy haciendo esto? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No debería estar aquí, menos aún con la guerra que se acerca. Guerra que culmina mí perfecto plan fabricado desde hace trece años.

Dominar la tierra y los salvajes mares.

Yo debería estar en el Atlántico Norte, custodiando mi Pilar, dirigiendo al ejército de Poseidón, moviendo cada hilo, midiendo cada paso, contando cada respiración. Escuchando las quejas de Isaak o Ío sobre Sorrento y su estúpida manía de tocar la flauta todas las noches. No aquí.

 _No aquí._

Suspiro y me aparto los mechones empapados del rostro con fuerza y entrecierro la mirada, para poder distinguir mejor las lápidas que se muestran frente a mí.

Varios nombres las adornan, muchos en realidad, que no hacen nada más que pasar al olvido año tras año. Pasan al cruel olvidó de sus seres amados, compañeros y Diosa  
¿Para esto es que se volvieron Santos? ¿Para ser olvidados en una maldita tumba? Pues vaya honor.

Sacudo la cabeza para espabilarme y encontrar la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Comienzo a caminar, con pasos lentos e inseguros. Buscando algo que no quiero encontrar.

Pero aun así, mi consiente me engaña.

Lo busco y no lo encuentro, una parte de mí se alegra por un pequeño instante, y otra ruega por que busque más, que lo confirme para aceptarlo. Ruega que lo encuentre y acepte la realidad.

Qué mi hermano está entre estas tumbas olvidadas.

Qué mi hermano se suicidó.

Qué mi hermano está muerto.

Qué mi hermano me dejó solo.

 _Solo_.

Trago saliva, aprieto la mandíbula. Contengo las lágrimas que hacen arder mis ojos y me llevo una mano al pecho donde hace días que siento un enorme hueco que no puede ser llenado. Dónde hace días que un ruido sordo hace que quiera gritar hasta desgarrarme la garganta, llorar hasta que ya no me queden más lágrimas por derramar y morir para que el dolor se desvanezca.

Él está muerto, simplemente lo sé.

Pero mi estúpida razón no lo quiere entender, se niega a aceptarlo del modo que mi corazón -hecho pedazos- lo hace... Muy a la fuerza.

Sigo caminando con la plena seguridad de que nadie me vera, ya que siempre eh sido un experto en el arte de permanecer oculto, tanto físicamente como de cosmos. Para eso fui entrenado, para estar oculto, para ser una sombra.

Camino más y más. No sé cuántos minutos han pasado, solo sé que tengo que seguir buscando.

Y me detengo de golpe.

Parpadeó varias veces, no creyendo lo que veo.

 **Camus de Acuario**

 **Shura de Capricornio**

 **Ángelo de Cáncer**

 **Afrodita de Piscis**

Yo los conocí cuando solo eran unos mocositos. Leo sus nombres una y otra vez, y siento como si me diesen un golpe en el pecho. Cada respiración se hace más difícil. Y los pocos pedazos que quedaban de mi corazón se fracturan, pero el siguiente nombre, hace que ya no quede nada. Solo la sensación de que algo fue arrancado, literalmente, de mi pecho.

Mi corazón está muerto, como la persona que está enterrada en esa solitaria tumba y apartada tumba donde no la acompaña más que una piedra con su nombre grabado sin delicadeza.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, pero el nombre se ha quedado grabado a fuego en mis retinas.

 _ **Saga de Géminis**_

Saga. Mi hermano mayor. Mi gemelo.

Sin pensarlo más, de dos zancadas ya estoy frente a él, mi cuerpo tiembla. No lo soportare más, sin gracia caigo de rodillas, importándome poco el que me enlode las prendas que traigo.

Mis manos temblorosas tocan la piedra y con la yema de los dedos acarició el nombre grabado en ella. Cómo si con ese simple contacto acariciase la suave y pálida mejilla de mi gemelo.

Las lágrimas que luche por retener esa maldita noche en la que su cosmos ardió con fuerza por última vez, ahora corren libremente por mi rostro, bajando por mi barbilla hasta caer a la tierra mojada, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia.

Me abrazó a mí mismo, como si asiendo eso impidiera que se me rompiera más el alma.

Abro los labios, pero nada sale de ellos, nada más que sollozos mal contenidos.

—Saga...

Digo en un susurro. Después de trece años de odio, rencor, cuando solo recordar o pronunciar su nombre era para maldecirlo... ¿Y ahora? Ahora lo digo con voz quebrada y ahogada en llanto. Jamás imagine que lo diría en estas circunstancias. Sé que le desee la muerte, pero hay veces que cuando se está molesto se habla sin pensar, se dicen cosas que causan daño no solo al que las recibe, también a quien las dice. Duelen más las palabras que un golpe... Joder, que si duele más.

Saco fuerzas de donde ya no hay y hablo nuevamente, con la voz un poco más clara.

—Saga, hermano... —mi mano derecha se posa sobre la tierra y la acaricio con mimo, como solía hacer mi gemelo cuando yo lloraba —Yo... Perdóname...

 _Perdóname por ser el causante de que tu mirada se entristeciera al solo contemplarme. Perdóname por decepcionarte._

 _Por no apreciar tus sinceros "te quiero" por el no aceptar tus abrazos, joder que no sabes cuánto necesito en estos momentos tus brazos rodeándome, o como mínimo, tus manos enmarañándome los cabellos o haciendo esas estúpidas trenzas de lazos de colores que aún no sé de donde sacabas._

 _Perdóname por burlarme de tus sueños, de tus anhelos._

 _Perdóname por siempre acabarme la Nutella y el agua caliente. Por haber besado a varias Amazonas asiéndome pasar por ti._

 _Perdóname por ser el causante de que lloraras por las noches. Por haberte causado lágrimas de coraje, desesperación y tristeza. Cada una de ellas la estoy pagando con creces._

 _Perdóname por todas las cosas que hice y te dije en momentos de furia._

 _Perdóname por nunca decirte lo mucho que me importas y el cuanto te quiero._

 _Perdóname por quererte y nunca habértelo demostrado._

 _Perdóname por ser lo que soy; un maldito bastardo que te quiere con cada pedacito de su corazón._

 _Pero sobre todo..._

 _Perdóname por no ser el hermano que te merecías._

 _Perdóname por todo, Saga..._

Tantas cosas por las que quiero pedir perdón. Pero las palabras no abandonan mi garganta, tal parece que ya no tengo voz.

Ya no puedo pedir perdón. Ya no puedo.

Ya es tarde. Ya es muy tarde.

Debí hacerlo cuando Saga vivía, no ahora que está muerto.

Ahora está muerto.

¿Y yo?

Yo estoy pidiendo una disculpa que no sé si será aceptada. Estoy derramado lágrimas que no serán secadas con ternura. Estoy buscando un abrazo que nunca quise recibir cuando aún Saga estaba junto a mí. Estoy pidiéndole perdón no a mi hermano, si no a un montón de tierra donde yacen sus restos.

Yo quiero a mi hermano aquí, frente a mí. Ver su sonrisa una última vez. Estrechar su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo y escuchar su voz. Oler su aroma. Quiero tenerlo frente a mí. No a un montón de tierra.

Porque eso es lo que hay.

Yo no le estoy llorando a mi hermano.

Yo le estoy llorando a un montón de tierra.

Y duele, como el infierno, duele.

~•Fin•~

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias.

 _ **SafiroBipolar**_


End file.
